CrossMore: The Animation
CrossMore: The Animation (クロスモア・ジ・アニメーション, Kurosumoa ji animēshon) is a Japanese anime crossover television series produced by Hollowfox Entertainment Japan, Walt Disney Japan, Dentsu and Avex Pictures with animation by MAPPA. It is a crossover series between Star vs. The Forces of Evil and Gravity Falls with other properties to have brief crossovers later on. The series is set to air in November 8, 2019 on TV Tokyo and AT-X with a worldwide simulcasted English dubbed premiere on Nippon Spirits Network (as similar to Space Dandy) and dubbed/subbed simulcast on HCN+ About the Show Disney and Hollowfox Entertainment planned the series since Summer 2016 and was set to aim for a release a year later, but never made fruition until July 2018 when the project has made into a franchise with an animated series, two anime series and planning other expanded content in the future. The anime is directed by Makoto Fuchigami (Transformers: Animated) and written by Hideki Sonoda (Pokemon, Beyblade Burst) and Kazushige Nojima (Final Fantasy VII, Super Smash Bros. Brawl) (from a story by Aaron Montalvo, Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely (Avengers: Endgame, The Chronicles of Narnia) and Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz), with character designs by Noizi Ito adapted by Mai Toda and Naoyuki Onda with music by Ludwig Goransson with arrangement by Matthew Margeson, Takatsugu Wakabayashi and Yoko Shimomura. The animation will be done by MAPPA (Yuri!! On Ice, Kids on the Slope) in contrast to other shows, which are animated by Bones, OLM, Rough Draft Studios and The Answer Studio. The series' english dub will be directed by Ginny McSwain and will be produced at Bang Zoom! Studios. Premise A humanoid blob's duality problems after its accidental creation by Ludwig Von Drake has caused many universes to be together. However, two blob's feuds is leading into possibilities that the collision might destroy the whole Disney universe. As Dipper and Mabel returns to Gravity Falls, they unexpectedly meet visitors from Mewni, known as Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, they find out what makes them arrive on their world when two blobs are at war with each other to the point of a catastrophe, where not just Gravity Falls, Echo Creek and Mewni are going to be in peril, but the whole Disneyverse. Characters /Episodes/ The series is planned for 13 episodes set for a Fall 2019 release. In Japan, it will be aired on TV Tokyo and AT-X, while in United States, it is aired on HolCom Network's Nippon Spirits Network as a simultaneous English Dub release. On Streaming, CrossMore: The Animation is set to be streaming on HCN+, FunimationNow, Hulu and Crunchyroll for both English and Japanese languages. The home video rights to CrossMore: The Animation will be licensed by Funimation in the United States, United Kingdom and Canada. A second season is in development at MAPPA. Music *Music: Ludwig Goransson *Additional Arrangement: Yoko Shimamura, Takatsugu Wakabayashi and Matthew Margeson *Music Production: TV Tokyo Music, Avex Pictures Gallery CrossMoreTheAnimationLogo.png|Black logo CrossMoreTheAnimationsJapaneseLogo.png|Black Japanese logo CrossMoreTheAnimationsJapaneseLogoColor.png|Japanese logo Staff * Original Planning: CrossMore Planning Works * Story Concept & Executive Producer: Aaron Montalvo * Story Planning: ** Aaron Montalvo ** Christopher Markus ** Stephen McFeely ** Edward Kitsis ** Adam Horowitz * Original Work: ** Daron Nefcy (Star vs. the Forces of Evil/Devil Buster Star Butterfly) ** Alex Hirsch (Gravity Falls/Bizarre Zone Gravity Falls) * Planning: ** Yutaro Ikegaya ** Eddie Cox ** Yukio Kawasaki (TV Tokyo) ** Satoshi Oshita ** Hideo Katsumata ** Yosuke Imai ** Takuya Kinoshita * Story Editor: Hideki Sonoda * Scenario Assistant: Kazushige Nojima * Co-Director: Noriaki Akitaya * Character Concept Design: Noizi Ito * Animation Character Design & Chief Animation Directors: Mai Toda, Naoyuki Onda * Mecha Design: Naohiro Washio, Takahiro Kimura * Art Director: Mika Kaneko * Director of Photography: Jin Tamura * Editing: Kumiko Sakamoto * Sound Director: Kazuhiro Wakabayashi * Sound Production: Glovision * Music: Ludwig Goranssson, Matthew Margeson, Takatsugu Wakabayashi, Yoko Shimomura * Music Producer: Ludwig Goransson * Music Production: Avex Pictures, TV Tokyo Music * Chief Producers: ** Scott Dolph ** Shunji Aoki * Producers: ** Mika Shimizu (TV Tokyo/AT-X) ** Yuto Kikuchi ** Akane Nagino ** Tetsuya Endo ** Hiroyuki Tanaka * Animation Production Supervisor: Manabu Otsuka * Animation Producer: Mariko Noda * Animation Production: MAPPA / AkaKen * Director: Makoto Fuchigami * Production: CrossMore Animation Project ** AT-X ** Avex Pictures ** Bandai Namco Entertainment ** Dentsu ** Hollowfox Entertainment ** Kodansha ** Kitsis/Horowitz ** TV Tokyo ** Walt Disney Japan English Dub Staff *Licensed by: **Funimation (US/UK, Home Video Release) **HolCom Networks (US/TV, Streaming) **Walt Disney Television (US/TV) **Madman Anime Group/Aniplex Australia (AUS/NZ, Home Video Release) *Voice Director: Ginny McSwain *Co-operative Voice Supervisor: Ezra Weisz *Voice Producer: **Eric P. Sherman **Kaeko Sakamoto *Associate Producer / Casting Director: Mami Okada *Co-Producer: Mio Moroe *Production Executive: Jonathan Sherman *Sound Supervisor: Patrick Rodman, CAS *Recording Engineer/Dialogue Editor: Benjamin Harrington *Assistant Engineers: Eric Raichelson *Production Assistant: Risa Koitabashi *Spotting: Clark Cheng *Production Coordinators: ** Megumi Kunisada ** Cheri Crisostomo *Production Managers: **AJ Gam **Risa Koitabashi Category:Franchise Category:Anime series